UnA PeSaDiLlA HeChA ReAlIdAd
by StArHuNtEr
Summary: Cualquiera le teme a algo. Pero ese algo es mas tenebroso cuando lo tenés cara a cara. ET... DeJen ReViEw
1. Chapter 1

Holas a todos! Bueno, este es un fic medio extraño que salió después de ver un documental en tv sobre… (no puedo decirlo, xq sino el fic pierde el chiste), pero dicen que existe de verdad! Es un ET (no es el alien, es Eriol y Tomoyo… chiste malo…)

Es cap único (x ahora) xq esta demasiado colgado, no se, es cualquier cosa…. Es re flashero, no se los aconsejo, pueden tener pesadillas…

_Guarda que empieza…_

_**Un mito real**_

**Cap 1.**

Las clases estaba llegando a su fin en Tomoeda. Sólo faltaban 15 días para que las clases terminaras, y sabían lo que eso significaba…

-Bueno, chicos, tranquilos –la profe Makiko Madori entraba al aula, acompañada de otros profesores, tratando de hacer callar a los alumnos, que no dejaban de gritar y festejar. –Parece que ya saben… Entonces no les decimos nada.

-¡No, no! –gritaron todos, en queja, callándose y sentándose en sus respectivos lugares.

-¡Queremos saber a dónde nos vamos este año! –gritó un alumno, sentado al fondo del aula. Y sus amigos dijeron lo mismo.

-Ya va, Hiiragizawa. –dijo la profesora, respondiéndole. –Este año, nos vamos a… ¡México!

Los alumnos, a pesar de tener ya 16 años, en ese momento parecían nenitos de jardín de infantes. Comenzaron a gritar, a saltar sobre los bancos, las sillas, los profesores, comenzaron a volar mochilas, camperas, cartucheras y alumnos (OO)

Ya estaba dicho.

Ese año, como todos los años, el colegio Tomoeda llevaba a los alumnos de 3er año de excursión, por quince días, a algún otro país. Ese año había tocado, en el sorteo de elección que realizaban los profesores, a México.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.

Nos vamos… A México… Nos vamos… A México… -cantaban los alumnos a coro, ya subidos en el colectivo que los llevaría al aeropuerto, donde tomarían el avión que los llevaría, en un vuelo directo, al país centroamericano.

El colectivo no dejaba de 'saltar'; el descontrol en su interior era tremendo, los pibes no dejaban de cantar y de saltar y de revolear lo que tuvieran a mano; y lo mismo fue en el interior del avión.

La ansiedad se hacía sentir en el aire.

El único grupito que permanecía normalmente tranquilo era el de Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu y Yamasaki. Ellos solamente hablaban y comentaban sobre lo que iban a ver, a vivir, a hacer, etc.

Tomoyo, como siempre, llevaba su cámara de video para filmar todo; Sakura se había encargado de preparar la comida; Shaoran llevaba la cámara de fotos; Chiharu un par de revistas; y Eriol y Yamasaki leían el diario de lo que iban a hacer allá. El inglés lo leía a sus amigos:

-Día 1: descanso. Día 2 y 3: excursión a los museos de la ciudad… Demasiado aburrido… -dijo el chico, perdiendo entusiasmo. -¡Wow! Vamos a pasar 4 días en la selva, en carpa, para distinguir flora y fauna de la zona… Y después nos vamos a ver a Chichón Itzá… Lo único bueno…

Y llegaron a su destino.

La primera semana fue aburrida, pero…

La conmoción se adueñó de los chicos cuando dijeron que prepararan sus elementos de camping para pasar 4 días en la selva!

No se hicieron esperar.

En sólo 2 horas de viaje en jeep estaban en el camping de la selva mexicana. Todos esperaban lo mejor, pero quizá no fuera tan así…

La noche llegó rápido, junto con la lluvia.

El grupito de amigos _(ya saben quienes son…)_ se había armado su carpita un poco apartada de los demás, cerca de una gran roca y debajo de un árbol que los protegería de la lluvia. Eriol había llevado una carpa para 6 personas. Justo para todos.

Ya adentro de la carpa, se acomodaron. Chiharu se había acurrucado al lado de su novio Yamasaki; Sakura había hecho lo mismo pero con Shaoran… sólo faltaban Eriol y Tomoyo.

La diferencia era que ellos no eran novios.

Eriol simplemente se acostó en su bolsa de dormir. Tomoyo lo miró. En realidad lo admiró y, al ver a sus compañeros, los imitó: se acurrucó al lado del joven, pasándole un brazo por encima, abrazándolo. Eriol estaba despierto y, al ver el brazo de Tomoyo, se dio vuelta y la abrazó.

Se miraron unos momentos. Eriol la besó, ella le respondió haciendo lo mismo. Y así se durmieron. O por lo menos eso intentaron hacer.

Esa misma noche empezaron los problemas…

La noche estaba en silencio cuando, de repente, el grito de una joven cruzó el aire como un relámpago.

Todos todos salieron a ver, y se fijaron en sus carpas quién era el que faltaba.

¡Tomoyo no está! –gritó Sakura. Todos miraron.

Se separaron en grupos para ir a buscar a Tomoyo.

Eriol se acordó de que ella había estado durmiendo a su lado cuando de repente no la sintió más, pero pensó, al estar dormido, que había ido al baño o algo parecido.

Y ahora ella ya no estaba.

Los compañeros de Tomoyo buscaron sólo en los alrededores, mientras que sus amigos decidieron ir mas profundo en la selva.

¡no podemos dejarla sola! –gritaba Sakura -¡tenemos que buscarla! ¡Oh, Tomoyo, dónde estás!

El pequeño grupo de 5, sin Tomoyo, buscaban a Tomoyo… (¿?)

Estaban juntos, impacientes. Menos uno. Uno que se había escapado de ellos. Uno que había visto dos grandes óvalos de color rojo brillar en la oscuridad, y después como si flotaran adentrarse en la espesura.

Era Eriol.

Había oído mitos, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser cierto. Mejor dicho, no quería creer que así fuera.

No con su Tomoyo.

Corría desesperado, tratando de no perder el rumbo, corriendo solamente en línea recta y sin desviarse. Había llevado consigo una linterna.

Corría desesperado. No le importaba la lluvia ni nada, sólo quería ver a la chica que esa noche había dormido acurrucada a él.

Sin lentes, con lluvia y de noche, le costaba ver.

Por eso tropezó con algo.

Cayó en el barro; su pijama estaba todo embarrado, al igual que su cara. Levantó la cara del charco de lodo y frunció la nariz.

¡Qué olor a podrido!

Se oía un molesto zumbido, como si el lugar estuviera lleno de moscas.

Miró a sus pies, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía. La luz de la linterna brillaba en lado contrario.

Fue a agarrarla, y alumbró a sus pies.

Era un animal muerto; su cavidad torácica permitía ver el interior vacío del ternero; tenía la lengua cortada y, al alumbrar su cabeza, vio que no tenía ojos y que tenía un terrible agujero en el cráneo.

Sus peores expectativas comenzaron a aparecer.

Desvió su rostro y cerró los ojos. Dejó de alumbrar al ternero sin vísceras.

No tendría que haberlo hecho…

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó un pequeño movimiento al lado del animal.

¡No!

¡Esos ojos rojos volvían a aparecer!

Trató de gritar,. Pero no pudo, y cayó para atrás. Otra vez en el barro. Temía alumbrar a aquel monstruo de grandes ojos por miedo a que fuera…

No hizo falta, el bicho se puso a la luz de la linterna.

Era.

Era él.

El Chupacabras…

¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Estaba solo, herido, en la selva, de noche, luna llena, sin lentes, embarrado, con miedo, piel de gallina… y el chupacabras lo miraba…

Sus ojos rojos, un plumaje verde oscuro, garras y dientes afilados y listos para morder y atacar; del interior de su boca salía algo así como una pequeña bombilla que usaba para chupar la sangre de sus víctimas. Era tal y como lo había visto en televisión. Paralizante.

Eriol se arrastró hacia atrás, esperando que aquel mito mexicano no lo siguiera, pero se subió a su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor…

Esperando que el chupacabras no lo atacara…

Pero el chupacabras clavó su bombilla en el cuello del joven, quedando paralizado, más de lo que estaba.

Él comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados y una leve corriente de electricidad a través de su cuello y espina dorsal.

El bicho le chupaba la sangre…

Quizá sería su fin…

Quizá sobreviviera…

_Depende de lo que piensen de esta historia, en el ultimo cap (ejem, siguiente)si es que quieren la sigo… tengo un final bueno pero prefiero que me den al opinión.._

_Ya se que es una mierda, no me lo digan mas, me da vergüenza, no sé, esto no puede ser mío…. ¿¿El chupacabras? JUA JUA! Pasa que siempre hacen de cosas de normales, no sé, me pareció buena la idea aunq la historia haya kedado un desastre, no se, es re corta, re flashera, re cualkiera. Puteen a la historia pero no a mi, no sé… tengo vergüenza, en verdad tengo que publicar esto?_

_Bueno… si llegaste hasta aca es xq no tenes nada que ghacer o xq tenes alguna esperanza de que salga algo bueno… _

_Grax!_

**StArHuNtEr**

Juro que es lo peor que hice en mi vida….!


	2. Chapter 3

Eh… como les va a todos

Bueno, esto mas que un capi es… algo asi como las notas de la autora, ¿no?

Je je…

…

Este, ahí va….

Espero que lean la historia,

Hasta el final…

Y que me dejen una review, no importa si es buena o mala…

Solo un simple comentario

Lean mis otros fics, los dejo

Grax

Hasta la próxima…

Voy a escribir un capi mas…

Cuando me dejen 10 reviews….

CHauuuuu!...

Y dejame una review asi actualizo P

**StArHuNtEr**


	3. Chapter x

Eh… como les va a todos

Bueno, esto mas que un capi es… algo asi como las notas de la autora, ¿no?

Je je…

…

Este, ahí va….

Espero que lean la historia,

Hasta el final…

Y que me dejen una review, no importa si es buena o mala…

Solo un simple comentario

Lean mis otros fics, los dejo

Grax

Hasta la próxima…

Voy a escribir un capi mas…

Cuando me dejen 10 reviews….

CHauuuuu!...

Y dejame una review asi actualizo P

**StArHuNtEr**


End file.
